The present invention relates to a method of preparing and applying folded leaflets, and to equipment capable of implementing such a method, intended particularly for use in machines for packaging consumer products, typically packets of cigarettes and the like.
It is the conventional practice for certain consumer products such as packets of cigarettes to include coupons or leaflets, folded at least twice and printed with information about the particular product and/or with other sales information of whatever nature.
In the case of cigarette packets, in particular, these folded leaflets are positioned generally between the packet and an overwrapping film of transparent flexible material, in such a way as to remain visible throughout the distribution and shelf life of the unopened packet. To this end, the folded leaflets are applied generally to packets of cigarettes, typically to the rear face of the packet, before the selfsame packets are overwrapped in the transparent film material.
The prior art embraces equipment for applying folded leaflets to packets of cigarettes, designed to operate either using leaflets procured already cut and folded, taken one by one from a stack, or by cutting the single leaflets in-process from a roll of previously folded strip material.
Patent application EP 1599386 discloses a machine for folding and applying coupons or ‘onserts’ to consumer products, such as packets of cigarettes, utilizing a continuous roll of preprinted coupons and a transverse cutter assembly by which the continuous material is divided up into single coupon segments. Each segment comprises a pair of preprinted coupons positioned side by side. Each of the segments in turn is received by a folder mechanism and bent double along at least one transverse fold line. The folded coupon segment is then divided by a longitudinal cutter assembly into two individual coupons, or onserts. A transport system receives the folded coupons singly in succession and moves them along dual diverging paths, whereupon they are taken up by a pair of lug belt conveyors, spaced apart one from another, at the discharge end of the transport system. Each lug belt conveyor presents transverse lugs spaced apart equidistantly along its developable length, against which the coupons are positioned. The coupons are transferred from the conveyors by a pair of applicator wheels, spaced apart one from another, onto consumer products spaced apart and travelling past the applicator wheels.
Prior art solutions in this field do not fully meet the needs of manufacturers, particularly with regard to their utilization on packaging machines in service today, capable of operating at notably high production speeds.
One drawback, in particular, is that the level of precision required for the step of folding the leaflets cannot be guaranteed. To ensure optimum presentation of the product to the consumer, in effect, it is important that the folded portions of the leaflet bent double one over the other should be perfectly aligned.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the problems aforementioned, providing a method by which folded leaflets can be formed and applied to consumer products, typically packets of cigarettes and the like, in machines utilized for packaging the products in question.
A further object of the present invention is to provide equipment for preparing and applying folded leaflets designed to implement the method disclosed, and designed in particular for use in conjunction with packaging machines capable of high operating speeds.
Another object of the invention is to provide equipment for preparing and applying folded leaflets, such as will enable a high level of precision when folding the selfsame leaflets.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide equipment characterized by simple design, in terms of construction and operation, such as will be dependable, versatile, and relatively inexpensive to carry into effect.